A Place Called Home
by KuroKohana
Summary: Kagome’s a prisoner in her own home. She manages to escape through a door in her basement. There she finds herself in a world of emperors, slaves and demons. Through a series of events she meets the young prince InuYasha, whose in desperate need of a wife
1. The Escape

AN: This is the first fanfiction that I have ever posted so please be honest and tell me what you think of it. I really don't care if your mean as long as your honest but please try to be nice. So enough of my blabbering, which your probably not even reading and on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, but I do own the plot so no plagiarizing.

Summary: Kagome's a prisoner in her own home. She manages to escape through a door in her basement. There she finds herself in a world of emperors, slaves and demons. Through a series of events she meets the young prince InuYasha, whose in desperate need of a wife. Now along with getting home, Kagome has to over come more problems and hope she doesn't get killed along the way.

* * *

A Place Called Home

Chapter one: The Escape

A lone figure walked aimlessly through a highly decorated hall. Although there was no light from the outside penetrating into the hall, the lights were bright enough to give the impression that you were out side. In fact the hall had a certain feel that made it seem as though one were out side. The walls were painted in a forest green while the floors were tiled in a green color close to grass, and in certain parts of the floor there were portions of man-made grass. There were plants and small trees along the borders of the wall. Vines and trees were painted on the wall to make the impression as realistic as possible. There was an eerie green glow that could only have been a great imitation of the lighting in a forest. Scattered purposely along the wide forest like hall were hidden speakers giving of the sounds of a forest. If one were to sit and take in the sights and sounds of the hall, it would have actually seemed as though one were in a forest itself. But the lone figure had no intention of sitting down a relaxing in this calming area.

She simply needed a place where she could walk and think at the same time. The long hall way made a great place to take a long walk. And the forest like atmosphere cleared all of her unnecessary thoughts so that she could concentrate on only one, how to get out. Sure she liked this hall way, in fact it was specially made for her. But what she wanted most was to get out and visit the actual forest. Even though this wasn't some cheap imitation, (it had taken a load of money to get the realism of a forest) she longed for the real thing. A forest where she could run to her hearts content, jump into mud puddles, climb trees, swim in a lake and do all those other things she was forbidden to do. She wanted a place where she could get lost and forget the trouble of the real life. Some where, where no matter how hard they looked, they couldn't find her. She didn't want money, fancy clothes, jewelry or all those other things they gave her. She wanted the one thing they denied her: freedom.

But no matter how hard she pleaded, how hard she cried, how hard she screamed, the would not let her go out. They wouldn't even let her out in the front yard. She was only allowed to go to school and come back. And even then she had to take the limo. She didn't even had the pleasure of leisurely taking her time to walk home, to stop and look at the roses, the flowers and trees that were scattered among the city. She could never do anything without some ones consent. Even in school where, one would think she had a little freedom, she always had someone to look after her and make sure she didn't do anything she wasn't suppose to do. She would always question her parents actions but they would only say it was for her own good.

So here she was in her sacred sanctuary trying to get the one thing her parents forbade her, freedom. She had checked the walls to see if there were any flaws. Any places that seemed to be less thick than the rest of the wall. But the walls were flawlessly made and there was no way she was going to get through the one foot thick plaster walls. She had tried all of the doors but only two opened. One lead to the bathroom and the other to her room. She had tried to find secret windows to climb out of but the walls were especially made to have no windows. She had tried the window in the bathroom but it was too small and the windows in her room were securely barred with no way to take out the safety rails with out a screw driver and strength, both of which she had none. And even if she could take out the bars she was five stories up and she wasn't about to jump out or climb down when the chances of falling were very high. She had wasted her energy and strength yelling at her parents and the stoic faces of the guards that protected her only means of escaping.

There was one room that was unprotected by the guards but unfortunately it was locked. At the moment that seemed to be her only chances of escaping. So now she was pacing the hall trying to think of multiple plans of opening the locked door. 'Maybe I could use one of my many credit cards to open it. It always worked for my cousins and in the movies so how hard could it be?' The girl ran back into her room. She searched for her wallet and found it near her desk. She opened it, withdrew a credit card and ran back to the mysterious door. When she reached the door she looked over the lock and her face fell. She would need more than a credit card to open the multiple, complicated looking locks on the door. She threw her card to the floor and screamed in frustration.

Taking a few breaths to relax herself she over looked the locks. There seemed to be only two ways to open the door, using a key or a screw driver. Both of which she thought she didn't have. 'Wait how do I know that there isn't a screw driver in this god forsaken place? There has to be one in the mess that is my room.' With renewed hope and vigor she reentered her room and began to search the place for a screw driver. An extremely hard task seeing as her room looked as though a tornado had been in there. It was hard to believe that someone lived there let alone a girl. Even though her parents denied her freedom they didn't pressure her to clean her room. And because she was more of a tomboy than anyone she had ever met, she fixed and broke apart nearly any appliance she laid her hands on. And sometimes she was more than reluctant to put them back so wires, glass and metal littered her room, remnants of what used to be household appliances. Along with the broken electronics, littered on the floor were the tools she used to help her in destroying the electronic appliances. One of those tools being a screw driver. Hopefully in her time of need she would find the thing that would grant her the thing she long for most, freedom. So when she saw the handle of the thing that could only have belonged to her screw driver she had to suppress her cry of enjoyment. If anyone heard her, they might get suspicious.

Scrambling to get up, she quickly ran to the screw driver, picked it up and dashed out into the hall. She stopped in front the mysterious door, catching her breath. She looked over at the looks and found that she could use the screw driver to get out. She first worked on the door knob and the lock that accompanied it. In less than five minutes, with her quick hands and the help of her trusty screw driver, the knob and lock had fallen off. She then worked on the one above it. This one seemed to be complex, but non the less she attacked the lock and with all her knowledge of electronics and mechanic-know-how, she had the lock out in 10 minutes. Now for the third and final lock. This one looked more complicated and took her five minutes to think about how to dis-mound it. When she finally got it she wasted no time in carrying out her plan. She was nearly finished when she heard something that made her stop completely in her tracks. She nearly dropped the screw driver when she heard foot steps and voices coming form one of the guarded doors.

"How's Kagome?"

The girl heard her mother's voice from the door and cursed her luck. It was now or never. As one of the guards responded, ("She's ok, although she was pacing. We did hear her scream in frustration, though we heard nothing else") she immediately got back to work. She took out the second to last screw as the door knob turned. As soon as her parents opened the door Kagome was finished, and she dropped the last nail. When she saw her parents look of surprise she rammed into the door and it opened with no hesitation. She heard her parents yell but paid no heed.

Quick as a flash she ran down the black darkened hall way and nearly fell down the hidden darkened stairs. She looked towards the door and saw the guards running towards her. With no vacillation she ran down the stairs, the guards fallowing in tow. As soon as she reached the bottom floor the lights automatically turned on (many of the rooms had automated lighting systems). That's when she saw her escape. Across the room, on the wall was a rather old looking door, if it was locked she could probably kick it open. She made a dash for the door, and was nearly there when two strong arms grabbed each of her two arms. She struggled to get out and with a surge of energy she didn't know she possessed she brought her hands together and with a grunt the two men collided with each other and were knocked out. She jumped over them and made her way to the door. She approached it cautiously and was going to open the door when it suddenly flung open.

She was greeted with a blinding white light, more pure than the sun its self. When she got accustomed to it she saw a beautiful amazing sight, and it seemed to be calling to her. Ignoring her parents heeds and yells, the girl walked through the door into the meadow as though in a trance. But as soon as she made her way through the threshold, the door closed shut and snapped her out of her reverie. She turned around expecting to see a door but she saw none. She could hear her parents yelling and screaming and even heard them banging on a door but she could see no evidence of the door she had come through. Thoroughly perplexed and aextremely confused she tried to find the door, panic seeping into her like poison. She ran every which she could but could not find the door or anything that seemed to be from her home. Soon her parents voices and the bangs died down and she was alone in the vastness and quietness of the field.

End (of this chapter)

AN: This is the end of my first chapter please hit that little purple-blueish button and tell me what you think. I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistake, I try to make sure there aren't any, sorry if I missed any. Til next time. Chapter 2: The Kidnap. Hmm, wonder whose kidnaped.


	2. The Kidnap

AN: OMG, I finally decided to get up and write the next chapter of this story. Can you believe this? Has some miracle finally befallen from the sky, or something? Well no. I actually felt sorry for it. And since it's like, the one year anniversary of this story being posted, I finally decided to post. So yea, this is it. I tried to make it as long as I possibly could, just cause I felt bad for it, being here all alone, and because I wanted to give you, my somewhat fateful readers, something to read, and that's worthwhile. Warning, it's been a year, so the writing style might have changed, maybe for the better, maybe for the worst, don't know, but try to deal with it, so here goes.

Disclaimer: I own not InuYasha, nor any other anime, manga, or anything of the sort. I own plot though, so yay for me, oh and no stealing. Or I'll send my friends evil chicken minions after you, that is, unless she hasn't eaten them yet . . .

Summary: Cuz, I'm sure you forgot what happened before:

Kagome walks through a mysterious door in her basement, after having escaped her parents. There she finds herself in a world of slaves, kings, emperors, demons and other weird things she didn't know existed. She's "rescued" by the rude and bad-mouthed prince InuYasha. And just when she starts getting used to the set accommodations, more problems are thrown into her already complicated world, including how she was going to get home.

* * *

Chapter 2 (omg, I updated): The Kidnap, The Slave Market, and The Prince

Kagome stood in the center of a vast and quiet field. What would have been a calming and relaxing time, was a stressful and panicking time for Kagome. She had just managed to escape her patents for this wilderness. But the means by which she got there, had her both confused, and questioning her sanity.

'I just walked through a door, right? I should be at the back of my house, or in another room, right? But I'm not. I'm in a meadow (a nice one too) and there's no sign of a door or any other thing from my home.' Kagome looked over her surroundings.

Lush green wild grass grew all around her. Beautiful, unknown flowers grew happily in certain areas. At the border of the meadow was a beautiful and seemingly old forest. Trees as tall as her house (her house had more than five floors) and as thick as cars loomed benevolently all around her. The mystical and mysterious noises of the forest not only got her attention, but put her in a trance like state. All her panic, stress, and problems flew out the proverbial window. All that mattered was the forest.

Without thinking, she started walking toward the ancient trees. As she got closer, the sounds of the forest got louder and ensnared her senses. She was unaware of what was happening around her, unaware of her current problems, and unaware of the oncoming danger.

Halfway to the forest, the sound of loud footsteps entered her ears. And the only way that they could have been loud was if they were close. Snapping out of her reverie, Kagome turned around and saw a number of men closing in on her. And from the look in their eyes, and the weapons handing menacingly from their hands and costume, they didn't seem friendly.

Backing away as fast as she could, Kagome headed for the forest but her path was blocked as a man ran in front of her path. Stopping dead in her tracks, panic started seeping into her again. She looked around for a means of escape but saw none. The men were closing in on her, forming a complete ring around her, and rendering her means of escape.

Kagome, with some sort of bravery she didn't know she possessed, screamed as loud as she could. Her screech stopped the bandits in their tracks, and had then wriggling in pain. They fell to the ground, blood literally coming out of their ears; her screech must have popped some veins in their ears.

"What do you want?" Kagome had stopped screaming and spoke to the fallen men. Slowly she backed away; she didn't want to be within striking distance when they got up. Without waiting for a response, Kagome ran as fast as she could toward the forest. She would have made it too, if not someone had grabbed her hair. Screaming in pain, and with tears in her eyes, Kagome turned around, and looked at her captor, though he was clearly in pain, he still managed to smirk malevolently.

"That hurt, did you know that?" With a jerk, he brought her tear strewn face close, so close, that she could smell his breath. She turned her head away from the stench of alcohol. Spitting, the man threw her onto the ground, into the middle of circle of men, Kagome had not noticed they had formed.

She looked up from her fallen position, glaring at the man who had thrown him. At the moment, Kagome neither worried, nor cared that she was outnumbered one to fifteen. The only thing she wanted to do, was to inflict pain, and escape. The man stared back, speaking something that Kagome could not hear. All she could see was the joy evident in his eyes, and his maniacal cackle. The other men, she noticed, grunted stupidly at whatever the man had said. This effectively fueled Kagome, and with a startling battle cry, got up from her position, and jumped the man, ready to claw, bite, scratch and kick her way to freedom. The man it seems, Kagome had underestimated, for at the moment of the attack, he did not jump, and instead fought back. In the scruffy, Kagome barely noticed she was losing. She bit and attacked every part of the man she could get, not noticing that she wasn't getting anywhere.

Kagome suddenly fell to the ground with surprising force; the man had thrown her again. Her baby powder blue dress, which had reached the middle of her thighs, was torn in an almost irreparable way. One of the thin straps that had held the dress in place, had broke, and was now hanging limply from the dress, that section having ripped from the strap to mid breast, revealing her black bra. The hem of the dress looked to be falling off, and a cut reached from her left thigh up to her hip, revealing this time, her underwear. In other places, the dressed had also ripped, it seemed as if she was barely wearing anything. Her tidy black hair, which had moments ago, hung in a ponytail, was now down, twigs, dirt and grass imbedded into it. The straps of one of her shoes had broken, and now lay five feet from its pair, still rather whole on her feet.

Wiping her mouth with her arms, Kagome tried to take off the streak of blood that ran from her bleeding lips. The result was that her arm now sported a red smear of blood, and her lip bled worse than ever.

"Don't ever underestimate the might of a bandit, you might get . . . hurt." The man smiled again. This time Kagome felt that she did not have the strength to glare back, or shot insults at him. Instead a wave of nausea fell over her, and in a dizzy spell, the girl fell backwards in a dead faint.

* * *

When Kagome awoke, the first thing she noticed was that she was swaying back and forth unsteadily, the thing underneath her jutting upwards at every bump or so. It was then she realized that she was in a wagon. Getting up, she smelt the distinct smell of hay, and even had some in her hair. Remember the scuffle and the bandits in a rush of memories, she attempted to get up faster, only to have a jolt of pain run down her poor, abused legs. She opted to opening her eyes instead, and squinted at her legs. There, around her ankles, were heavy, metallic chains; no force of will power would get her out of this. She sat up slowly, ignoring the pain in her body, and looked around. There, surrounding her in a semicircle, were the men that had kidnaped her. Vaguely, in the back of her mind, she wondered if someone that was already lost, could be kidnaped. She managed to ignore this part of her brain.

The men, noticing that she was awake, all stared at her. Kagome stared back. The leader of the group, and the man she had attacked, got up from his sitting position. He looked as if he was walking toward Kagome, but in fact, walked right by her, and off the wagon. Kagome only now noticed that the wagon had stopped. One by one, the men exited, until it was only Kagome, and her chains. She sighed, wondering what she had done to deserved all this. Staring blankly at the sky, Kagome was started when a man appeared before her. Wordlessly, he lifted her up over his shoulder and climbed down the wagon. Kagome attempted to hit the man, and demanded her let her go, but he paid no heed. Walking into a dark, and deserted building, fear crept into Kagome again. _What are they going to do to me?_ She was relieved when the man simply, dropped her, and walked away.

Getting into a kneeling position, Kagome noticed that she was encased in a four walled building, one of the walls replaced by bars that stared out into what looked like a marketplace. From this, she could see the silhouette of her captor, his brown hair a huge warning bell in her head. She noticed he was talking to someone animatedly. She caught snippets of what was said.

"–one of the finest catches I could have made. Done some research, this one'll sell just fine." Her captor said to the other man, Kagome assumed he was referring to her.

"Who exactly is she?" The other responded, with an air of curiosity, and disgust. She wondered if that was possible.

"You mean you don't know?" The other man shook his head. At this her captor laughed joyfully. "Why, she's Kagome Higurashi, daughter of the esteemed politician. You know, from Higurashi companies, the very _influential, business man_ Mr. Higurashi."

The other man gave an "Ohh" as he remembered who this girl was. "Would you like to see her?" the other man nodded enthusiastically. The bars that had separated Kagome from the marketplace, opened. The chains it seemed, had loosened, and she was able to walk. As she got up, she noticed that over her normal attire, a dirty, brown rag had been put on her, and her shoes taken off. She glared vehemently at the man.

"Come on, now dear. Greet the nice man." Kagome chose to curse instead.

"Oh, got quite a mouth on her huh?" the other man, asked, looking at Kagome now as if she were a piece of meat. She turned around, and looked at the place she was in. All around her, in different conditions and states, people were being bought, and sold as slaves to other people. Seated next to her, was the figure of a small girl. Her brown rags revealed she had on a bright checkered pattern kimono, and she had a pony tail on the side of her head. She looked quite happy, considering she could be bought any second. And, Kagome noticed, the girl was humming something about, a lord, and fluffy-tails and sorts. Kagome raised an eye brow in surprise. Hearing her name being said, she turned to her captor.

"Sorry, Kagome's not for sale. But if you want, we have other fine slaves available for purchase." At this, the other man lifted his nose and walked out. Kagome wondered whom she was going to be bought to. She shook those thoughts out of head, and decided, like the girl, to be optimistic. Kagome gave this up after five minutes, and sunk to the ground.

* * *

Kagome must have been sitting there, watching people be bought, and sold for half an hour, when something interesting occurred. From the other end of the market, Kagome could hear yelling, and scuffle. Getting up to get a better view, Kagome saw a flash of white and red.

"What the devil is happening over there?" her captor, whom she had learned was named Kuji, stood up, and looked in that general direction. Soon the scuffle was over, when the red and white thing, flashed something to the men that held it back. Kagome soon realized that the red and white something was actually a man, a tall, white headed, red-kimono donning man. He walked through the streets briskly, as if searching for something. Five stalls away, the man looked up, and his amber-golden eyes locked onto Kagome's. He gave a slight smile, (one of Kagome's eyebrows shot up in question) and began moving to the stall she was in.

Kuji, noticing that he was coming his way, stood up, and greeted the man.

"Good afternoon sir, wha-"

"How much is she?" the white-haired man, cutting of Kuji, pointed at Kagome. Looking at Kagome, and then back at the man, Kuji, said that she was not for sale.

The man was not to be discouraged, and told him he had a lot of money, and _a lot_ of power.

"I understand sir, but she is not for sale. I'm terribly, terribly sorry sir. But business, is business, and I have already sold this woman. You know how it is" and with a small voice added "prince InuYasha." Finally, the name of the white-haired man had been said. _So he's a prince, huh._ The so-called prince then responded, his mouth donning a most evil smile.

"Oh, so you know who I am, huh?" With that, InuYasha, grabbed the table in front of the man, and flung it in an anonymous direction, it had probably landed on someone else's stand. InuYasha then looked at Kagome.

"I'm buying this wench, whether you like it or not" he turned to Kuji. "Got it?"

Kagome was fuming. How dare this guy call her a wench, ha, prince my butt.

"Excuse me" Kagome's tone was icy cold. And before InuYasha could fully turn around, Kagome's closed fist met InuYasha's jaw, with surprising accuracy and strength. Effectively, InuYasha flew, crashing into a stand not too far away. Kagome returned to her standing pose, and stared at the prince.

Cracking his neck, and grabbing his jaw, InuYasha stared up from the rubble, amusement and curiosity gleaming in his eyes. It was sure to say that InuYasha's interest had been peaked. Getting up, he walked toward the girl, not bothering to apologized for the stand he had wrecked.

Laughing slightly, Kagome could hear the words "I want her," from under his breath. Kagome blushed slightly, but continued her unwavering glare at the man. It was then that InuYasha looked over Kagome fully. Although the rags did nothing to flatter her looks, it seemed that she would have looked good in anything. Her fair complexion, he noticed, clashed wonderfully with her midnight black-blue hair. Her grey-blue eyes burned with a passion, and displayed evident anger. From her standing posture, InuYasha could tell she was rather tall. His eyes wondered over her chest. He amassed cleavage protruded the cloth of the rags, quite a bit, it was evident what laid under. Her long, perfectly shaped legs left no imagination to her mind. He smiled it what must have been a lewd way, for a split second later, her fist once again connected with his jaw, this time a scream of "hentai" was accompanied with it. InuYasha went flying again, and again he got up. Grabbing her wrist, in a rather forward way, he turned to the man, oblivious to the girls attempts at escape.

"I said I was buying her, and I am. Send the bill to me, you know where I live." Without further ado, InuYasha broke the chains that bound her to the floor, and lifted her up over his shoulder, revealing to him, and the rest of the world, her black underwear, and broken dress. From behind him, the slave trader yelled at InuYasha, but he man was paying no heed. He was saved, saved, saved, saved, saved, saved, saved, saved. The girl in his arms, flayed her arms and legs about, attempting to inflict pain upon the man, but after a while of this, the girl gave up, and lay limp about his shoulders. Smiling slightly, InuYasha moved his hand up to hold onto the girl more securely, he barely noticed that his hand was positioned on the girl's backsides, and that her indigent yells, were those of embarrassment, rather than harassment. He whistled joyfully, and ultimately, Kagome gave up again. At least it was better to be in the arms of a rich, pretty boy prince, than to be a slave at a market, right? Right? Kagome, with all her might, hoped it would be.

* * *

AN: Woot, second installment finished. It's not that long, but it was getting kinda late, so I had to write what I had. So um, hope you enjoyed it, and please review. For those who were wondering if Kagome was some kind of princess or something, you got your answer. She is the daughter of the very influential business man, Mr. Higurashi. Uh, next chapter. We get to see InuYasha' side of today, and the events that led him into going to a slave market, a place that's usually a no-no for princes. Well, at least that's what I hope the next chapter is about. So yay, happy first anniversary of this story being posted, yay, bring out the champagne. I updated, that counts too right?...er, maybe not. I guess I'm a bad authoress. I hope to update soon, and if not definitely within the next year. Happy 6-06-06 day, er, watch out for falling ladders and such. Try not to fall to many times, k? K, love ya for reading ma stories, hope to see you next chapter.

Ja ne.

PS. Naruto rocks too, yay, Naruto... Just felt like saying that, sorry. Oh, and Yaoi too, I love yaoi, sorry for anyone who doesn't like yaoi for mentioning it. Hope this won't discourage you from reading, and anyway there's no yaoi in this story. So, review please.


End file.
